Ruby's Little Secret
by Timeless Thinker
Summary: 7 years age Ruby vanished from Beacon. Now Yang, Weiss, and Blake have final found her in the secluded town of Cordale. But why did Ruby leave Beacon? And why did she never try to contact them? The team hope to find the answers to these questions and many others.
1. Prologue

Team RWBY had finally gotten their next mission, Ruby thought, as the aircraft they were in flew towards it's destination. After the breach she had been dismayed to learn that they wouldn't be sent on another mission until the end of the school year. But with a groan and a push from Weiss, Ruby had settled down for the next complete months of homework and test.

Of course the time wasn't without excitement, especially with Nora as a friend. When Nora had learned about Jaune's birthday she had rounded up everyone to help make the, "most awesome, exciting, funtastical birthday ever!" Of course Yang had dropped some of Weiss's dust in to the birthday cake batter, causing a explosion that left the room they were in covered in cake batter, and causing Jaune to rush in to see what was going on. Ruby winced at the memory, not only had Jaune found out about the surprise they were setting up, they had been given a stern talking to by professor Goodwitch, and it had taken hours of showering and painful hair pulling before they had been able to get all of the batter out of their hair.

Ruby sighed before smiling brightly. And then there was the other major and very important thing that happened shortly after. Late one night Ruby had stayed up to do her homework, again, when she decided to go for a walk, not noticing that Weiss's bed was empty. She headed to one of the balconies in her dormitory but stopped when she saw that Weiss was already there. From where she had stood Ruby could see that Weiss had been crying.

"Are you ok Weiss," Ruby had asked softly not wanting to startle Weiss.

Weiss had spun around so quickly that she fell over.

"Ruby what are you doing here?" Weiss had asked even as she had begun tearing up all over again.

"I was working on my homework and felt like going on a walk," Ruby said, "But more importantly Weiss are you ok?"

Weiss had just burst into tear and sat there until Ruby came over and hugged here.

"What's wrong Weiss," Ruby said gently, squeezing Weiss even tighter.

Weiss had sat there for a good 15 minutes before she answered, "I may have fallen in love," she said quietly.

Ruby had sat there for a minute, her heart clenching before she responded. Yes Ruby did have a crush on the heiress but she would not let that get in the way of Weiss's happiness.

"But isn't that a good thing," she had asked.

Weiss had shook her head, "No because they couldn't possibly love me back," she said sadly.

"And why not," Ruby exclaimed, she couldn't think of any reason someone wouldn't love her partner.

Weiss had looked at her incredible. "Have you been paying attention you dunce," she had said getting angry, "I'm temperamental, narcissistic, average looking, and I don't get along with anyone."

"I think we get along quite well," Ruby had said before becoming serious, "Weiss if you want to have any chance with this person you have to at least try. You are smart, strong, and always make sure that all of Team RWBY are doing what they need to do to get better. I don't see how anyone who truly know you could help but love"

Weiss had looked at Ruby even more startled than before, "You really think so?" she had asked.

Ruby had blushed having just thought about what had she said, "of course, I wouldn't lie about something like this."

Weiss had smiled at that, " very well I will try to tell them about my feelings," she had said before abruptly turning toward Ruby. Before Ruby could say anything she had felt Weiss's lips softly touch her.

Ruby was surprised at first but quickly began kissing back, wrapping her arms around Weiss. Eventually they both pulled back breathing heavily. "Ruby?" Weiss had asked softly almost as if speaking would cause Ruby to run screaming from where they sat. "Weiss," Ruby had said happily. "Weiss the truth is I have been in love with you for a while now." Weiss had look at her with surprise, "really?" "Really," Ruby had replied standing up before pulling Weiss up with her. Smiling softly they had kissed softly once more before turning back to the dormitories hand in hand.

The next month had been the best of Ruby's life with Weiss as her new girlfriend. There had been a tense moment when Yang had found them kissing and had looked just about ready to kill Weiss before Ruby was able to get her to calm down. Afterward they had had to endure constant teasing but it had been worth it as they were together.

Her smile had not gone unnoticed while she was thinking back, Weiss had looked over and saw it.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked Ruby at which Ruby smiled widened.

"I was just thinking about how we became a thing," she said happily causing Weiss to blush.

Yang leaned over suddenly saying, "aw thats so cute," casing Ruby to blush and Weiss to turn as red as Ruby's cloak.

Blake had leaned over and was about to say something when the pilot got their attention.

"Ok, girls we are at are the landing area, there are a lot of grimm nearby and your job is to get rid of them before they attack the villages around this area, good luck."

The girls stood up as the aircraft's cargo door slowly opened.

"Oh one more thing," the pilot said, "We will be back at sun down so you won't have any escape option, ok?"

Ruby gave the pilot a thumbs up before team Rwby left the aircraft.

As soon as they stept of the aircraft the cargo door began closing, the aircraft was in the air barely a minute later.

"So what do we do now?" Yang asked, looking around.

"We find the grimm," Ruby said with a grin.

"Yeah, but how?" Yang said with exasperation.

Ruby's smile faltered, "Um, I guess we just walk around until we find them," she said.

"Or we could kill the ones that are in front of us loudly and wait until the others come by," Blake said looking at the pack of beowolves in front of them.

"Oh, yeah let's do that," Ruby said grin returning full force. Yang just rolled her eyes as the girls prepared to fight.

 _10 hours later_

The girls where just finishing of the latest group of grimm when the aircraft came back. It had been a tough day and the girls were ready to call it quits. They had kill over a hundred beowolves, 20 ursa, 5 king taijitu, 3 deathstalkers, and even a nevermore.

So it's understandable that they were tired and that no noticed as a ursa climbed on top of the aircraft as it took of.

They were all asleep in their chairs, Weiss leaning against Ruby, when there was a loud shrieking noise as the ursa clawed it's way into the aircraft. Yang immediately got up and punch the ursa forgetting that Ruby was sitting in the way. Ruby probably could have gotten out of the way but she was preoccupied with helping Weiss who had hit her head when Ruby jumped up, so Ruby could do nothing but flare her aura as the ursa rammed into her a out the side of the aircraft, carrying her with it.

Ruby didn't know how long she fell but if not for the ursa landing under her she was sure she would be dead. As it was she was bruised all over and had no idea where she was.

It was then that she heard the rustling of the leaves behind her and as she turned she saw a pack of large beowolves creeping out of the underbrush.

Ruby reached behind her ready to grab crescent rose before remembering that she had taken it off in the aircraft.

"Uhhhh," was all she could say before the beowolves charged.


	2. Found

Yang opened her eyes and found herself gazing out of the window of a train. Blake her girlfriend was leaning on her shoulder and Weiss was sitting across from them, both of them sleeping deeply.

"Must have fallen asleep," Yang though stretching, being sure not to wake Blake. "I wonder if we'll be there soon."

Soon they would finally be able see Ruby again.

Yang sighed as she thought back to when it all went wrong. It start on the mission to clear out a large number of grimm. It was all going well until that damn ursa got into their aircraft. Yang remembered it like it was yesterday.

Yang stood in shock as she looked at the hole the ursa had made when she hit it. But what stopped Yang in her tracks was the fact that Ruby had been pushed by the ursa out the hole as well.

Yang finally began to move as the aircraft be rocking violently, reaching over and holding onto the wall. As soon as the aircraft stabilized Yang rushed to the cockpit.

"Turn around we got to go back for my sister," Yang shouted.

"I can barely keep the aircraft in the air," the pilot yelled. "I have already started the emergency beacon and I have no choice but to set down until the rescue team comes."

What about my sister," Yang yelled get angry

"I'm sorry but she will have to take care of herself until the rescue team comes," the pilot said as the aircraft settled down on the ground. "At the moment we need to stay here so that rescue knows where to find us, then they can begin looking for you sister."

Yang had been about to strangle the guy when Blake came in and dragged her out of the cockpit.

"He's right Yang we need to stay here until rescue comes," Blake said.

"But..." Yand began

"No buts, Ruby will be fine until the rescue team finds her, this is Ruby we are talking about." Blake reasoned trying to calm Yang down.

Yang couldn't think of a response to that so she went along with Blake.

Half a hour later Weiss woke up and upon finding out that Ruby wasn't with them put up even more of a fight than Yang to go find her before Blake calmed her down enough to agree to wait until the rescue team came.

Two hours later the rescue team came and got everyone out of there. However Yang and Weiss refused to go back to Beacon until they had found Ruby. So they had spent the rest of the night searching for her. They found her early next morning leaning against a tree, heavily bruised and unconscious. They then returned to Beacon and Ruby was sent to the infirmary followed by Yang and Weiss who refused to leave her and Blake who stayed to make sure the other two didn't do anything foolish.

Ruby woke up at around noon and instantly began asking for some cookies. Weiss immediately began scolding her but burst into tears shortly afterward hugging Ruby as Yang smiled at the two lovebirds, and gave Ruby a hug as well of course.

For the next week or so everything had seemed fine but then Yang, Weiss, and Blake began noticing that Ruby was withdrawing from them. She absolutely refused to tell them what happened to her while she was alone in the forest, and began to speak less than before. They just assumed it was temporary and overlooked it.

However, the real problems began when one day the team woke up to find Ruby puking in the toilet. Ruby claimed she wasn't feeling well and decided to take the day off. However at breakfast she basically jumped the oatmeal, something that she usually hated. When the other commented on that Ruby became distant and quickly left. After that it went straight down hill. Ruby became almost as reserved as Blake was as the start of the year and the team kept waking up to her puking early in the mornings. She also kept having food craving to the most unusual thing, one day she decided to eat pure cinnamon and actually said the cookies tasted like cardboard.

When Yang and Weiss finally decided to confront Ruby it ended in a yelling match that lasted well into the night. Two days later they woke up to find ruby had disappeared into the night.

Weiss had been absolutely devastated, not eating for nearly a week before Blake and Yang finally decided that enough was enough and had basically forced food down Weiss's throat. They threatened to keep doing it unless Weiss began eating, which she did solemnly.

That was 7 years ago.

Yang sigh again.

They had finished the next 3 years of Beacon as a group of three, outdoing even the best of the other normal sized teams. But Beacon had lost a lot of it's color after beacon left and the team never quite recovered.

During this time they looked for Ruby everywhere but fun no sign of her, though that didn't mean that they gave up.

It was a few weeks ago, 3 years after leaving Beacon and beginning work as a highly sought after team of huntresses, that they finally found her.

It started as a rumor of a mysterious woman living outside a secluded town. If not for the fact that the woman was said to have a red cloak and silver eyes Yang could have easily overlooked it. It seemed unlikely at first but after some calls Weiss found that there was a house secluded house there home to a woman with silver eyes, black and red hair, and who upon further investigation was found to look exactly like how Ruby would look at 22.

So here they were traveling to a secluded town to hopefully discover the reason why Ruby had left.

"Soon Ruby," Yang said softly, looking out the window as the train speed along towards it's destination and toward answers.


	3. A Secret

Ruby woke up to crying at dawn. She quickly stood up and went into the adjacent room. Once inside she saw her daughter huddled in the corner of her bed crying.

"What's wrong Jewel?" Ruby said softly crossing the room to sit next to her daughter.

"Mommy didn't come home and I was all alone and scared," Jewel said crawling into her mothers lap clinging to her as if she might disappear if she let go.

"Ruby hugged Jewel tightly before saying, "It was just a nightmare Jewel, I would never leave you alone," Ruby said beginning to sway slightly back and forth, "See I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

Jewel was silent for a minute before saying, "May I sleep with you mommy?"

"Of course, Jewel" Ruby said picking up Jewel and walking back to her room.

Four hours later, Ruby and Jewel were enjoying a homemade breakfast of pancakes and milk.

"So what do you want to do today Jewel?" Ruby asked as she finished her breakfast.

"Can you push me on the swings, mommy?" Jewel ask with a syrup covered smile.

Chuckling at the sight Ruby reach over and began cleaning her squirming daughters face. "I think I can manage, so why don't you go get dressed while I clean up." Ruby answered.

Jewel made a face, "Do I have to put on the mask? It's itchy," Jewel complained.

"You know the rules Jewel, now go get ready," Ruby answered.

"Ok" Jewel said jumping down from her chair and running upstairs.

 **Yang's Point of View**

They were finally here. After they had gotten of the train they had walked into town to get directions to Ruby's house. It had proven to be more difficult than expected as no seemed to know where it was exactly and they had spent over an hour before they had come across a construction worker who showed them the way.

Looking at the house it made sense that a construction worker knew where to find it. The house had obviously had excessive modification done to it. They first noticed the wall that ran around what they assumed was the backyard. The wall was easily 15 feet tall and made out of solid stone.

The house itself looked pretty ordinary until they came close where they could see that all the windows had been replaced with new one-way mirrors, and the frames of the windows and the door were made with some sort of metal.

The walls looked nice enough but if you looked closely you could see it had been bolted to another layer of metal behind it.

All in all the house seemed to be ready to weather any attack inflicted upon it.

"I wonder why Ruby would feel the need to make all these modifications to her house," Blake said looking at the house curiously.

"Well that's another question we can ask her when we see her," Yang said excitedly, she was only 20 feet away from seeing her sister again.

"Lets get to it then," Weiss said in a tone somewhere between excited and distress. Even now she loved Ruby but she was scared about what would happen.

The three teammates walked towards the door and Ruby.

 **Ruby's Point of View**

Jewel had just come down the stairs and Ruby was starting the dishwasher when the doorbell rang. Ruby looked up wondering who it could be, they didn't get many visitors.

"Jewel, please go back upstairs," Ruby called to Jewel while going to the door.

Looking to make sure that Jewel had gone upstairs Ruby opened the door.

 **Yang's Point of View**

Yang had rung the doorbell and had stept back to be with her team. After a minute she was reaching over to ring the doorbell again when the door opened slightly and Ruby looked out to see who it was.

"Hi Ruby," Yang said taking a step back so everyone could see each other, "May we come in?"

"Hi Yang, Blake, Weiss," Ruby said sadly getting even more depressed as she said Weiss's name, while stepping out the door and closing it behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"What are we doing here?" Weiss shouted get angrier and angrier every second. "What do you think we are doing here? You leave without a word and disappear for 7 years and you ask what we are doing here!"

"What Weiss means," Yang said cutting in before Weiss attacked Ruby, "Is that we want to know why you left."

"I had my reasons for leaving," Ruby said, "I am sorry that I worried you guys but I believe I did what was right."

"That's not good enough," Yang said, "we deserve to know why you left us after all the pain you put us through."

Ruby was about to reply when a loud crash was heard from inside the house, followed by a scream.

"Jewel!" Ruby shouted running into the house followed by Yang and the others.

When they got into the house they saw Ruby on her knees next to a broken shelf hugging a child that they couldn't see because Ruby was in the way but that they could hear crying.

"Mommy, mommy," the child whimper quietly.

"Jewel, are you ok?" Ruby asked worriedly while continuing to hug her.

"I think so, but I was scared," Jewel said softly calming down.

"That's quite understandable," Ruby replied smiling at her.

"Ruby?" Yang said while taking a step forward.

Ruby instantly tensed and screamed, "Stay back," while hugging Jewel even harder.

Yang stopped for a moment before taking another step, "Ruby who is that?" She ask softly.

Ruby all of a sudden pulled out crescent rose and unfolded it into it's scythe mood before pointed it behind her at Yang and shouting, "I said stay back."

Yang stopped where she was and began stepping back holding her hands up as Weiss and Blake stared at Ruby.

Ruby, still refusing to let go of Jewels, seemed to calm down a little at this. "Guys, please leave I'll talk to you later," she said as she folded crescent rose back into its transport mode.

Yang and the others had a silent conversation before deciding that it would be best to do as she asked.

"Ok Ruby, we'll be waiting at the turn off to you house tomorrow at noon ok?" Yang relied.

With a quick nod from Ruby, Yang and the others left to find a place to sleep wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	4. Talk

**I am not that good at conversations. Please tell me how to improve them in the future**

* * *

"Jewel, are you going to be ok by yourself?" Ruby asked as she prepared to go and meet Yang and the others.

"Yes, mommy," Jewel replied in that tone of voice all children get when their parents are being overbearing. "I'm a big girl now," She state proudly, "I can even read books now," she says while pulling out _Green Eggs and Ham_ , by Dr. Seuss.

"Well ok sweetie, I'll be back in a hour or two so be good," Ruby replies while smiling at her daughter attempting to prove she was a big girl. "They grow up so fast," Ruby thought before heading out of the house locking the door behind her.

"Now to deal with my old team."

 **Yang's Point of View**

Yang passed back and forth in front of the turn of to Ruby's house. "Why isn't she here yet?" She asked angrily looking up the road every few seconds.

"Yang there's half and hour until noon," Blake said softly closing her book and standing up from a conveniently place bench. "We are the ones who are early." While saying this she walks over to Yang and drags her back to the bench, set her impatient girlfriend down before sit down beside to her.

Weiss sat silently at the end of the bench. After leaving Ruby's house she had been quite, talking only when necessary and even then only in a whisper.

When they had gotten back to the hotel Yang had begun a heated rant about what she thought had happened. The scenarios had quickly got worse and worse and had Blake not pointed out that her ranting was causing Weiss's mood to plummet even more, Yang would probably have kept talking way into the night.

The next day Weiss and Blake barely having time to grab something to eat before Yang had dragged them out the say they had to get to the meeting spot as quickly as possible, to make sure not to miss Ruby.

So here they were waiting for Ruby so they could squeeze every little detail out of her about what had happened 7 years ago and everything after that.

Yang looked up the road again but this time it wasn't empty as Ruby walked toward them.

"Hi guys," she said with fake cheeriness even though it was obvious that there were a million other places she would rather be.

"Uh hi Ruby," Yang said suddenly forgetting everything she had planned to say, "Uhm so… you have a daughter."

"Yes I have a daughter," Ruby replied losing the cheery look she had been sporting, "Her name is Jewel."

"Oh uh so who is the father?" Yang said still not thinking properly.

At this Ruby's face fell and she seemed to radiate sadness. "I… don't know," she said softly.

"How can you not know?" Weiss suddenly shouted standing up, "What, you didn't keep track of all the men you slept with?"

"Smack." Everyone was surprised when Ruby stepped forward and slapped Weiss across the face.

"How dare you, I loved you I… I still love you, I would never have cheated on you," Ruby screamed at Weiss. "I left because I had to," she finish softly.

Weiss simply stared rubbing her cheek.

"why did you need to leave, Ruby?" Blake asked trying to distract everyone before any more blows were thrown.

However the moment Blake asked the question Ruby could be seen visibly deflating. "To protect my daughter." she said even more softly than before.

"Protect her from what, Yang asked incredibly, "You know that we would have stuck with you, and have helped protect her, no matter what."

Ruby just shook her head sadly, "It more complicated than that Yang," she said.

"How," Yang said her voice rising slightly as she became angry again, "What is the problem."

Ruby visibly steeled herself before answering, "I can't tell you."

Yang seethed at this and had just opened her mouth when she came to a crashing halt. She stayed like that for a good 10 seconds be finally saying something.

"Wait, I just realized... I'm a aunt!" With that Yang's face filled with a multitude of emotions ranging from joy over this discovery, to guilt, because what kind of aunt was she if she didn't even know she had a niece.

Ruby looked at her for a moment before answering, "Yes Yang you are a aunt."

Yang was suddenly gripping Ruby's shoulders and began shaking her, "Ruby, you must let me meet her," she said loudly.

Ruby instantly took a step back pushing Yang's arms off of her.

"NO!" She screamed. Startling Yang causing her to take a step back, but then she stood to her full height and said loudly, "You can prevent me from seeing my own niece Ruby."

"As her mother I have every right," Ruby shouted, not backing down, "And you're just going to have to accept that Yang," and without another word Ruby span around and walked back up the road that lead to her house.

"Ruby," Yang shouted, suddenly afraid she had ruined her relationship with her sister. But Ruby just disappeared into a whirlwind of rose petal, which slowly fell to the ground.

Blake walked over to Yang and pulled her over to the bench where Weiss had sat down after Yang had drawn Ruby's attention. There Weiss was doubled over in sobs of both joy and sadness as she came to terms with what Ruby had said. Weiss still very much loved Ruby, but she had given up hope years ago and that had been what had made her lash out at Ruby. But Ruby had just said that she still loved her and Weiss couldn't deal with the flood of emotions that that released.

As Yang sat down, she put her head in her hands sighing heavily before leaning back. Blake leaned on her shoulder stroking her back softly.

"So what do we do now," Blake asked after Weiss had calmed down, "Do we go home?"

"Of course not," Yang declared, standing up once more, "No one is going to stop me from see my niece. Even if that person is my sister."

Blake smiled having foreseen that answer, " Ok, but how about we start tomorrow when we have all had time to process what happened," Blake answered while standing up.

And with that Team (R)WBY walked back towards their hotel, Yang already coming up with super cool ways to get to meet her niece, Blake wondering where all this was going, and Weiss the occasional tear still running down her face, hoped for another chance but worried about what tomorrow would bring.


	5. Finding out

The next day Yang had come up with what she called, Plan Meet the Niece. It involved multiple weeks of staking, infiltrating, stealth, and awesomeness. First they would dig under the house and get into the basement, then they would camp and set up large amounts of listening devices and cameras before hiding in a closet and keeping notes on all that happened for two weeks. Finally using all the information they had gathered they would get the jump on Ruby and tie her up while having a nice, happy chat with Jewel, afterward everyone would be happy and life would be good.

Weiss and Blake had stared at her before firmly saying, "No."

After Yang had pouted for a few moments they began planning for real.

They decided they were going to watch what Ruby did for the next week. Blake, being the most stealthy of the three, would be doing most of the work spying on Ruby at the house, but Weiss would be in charge whenever Ruby went into town. Yang's job was to stay out of the way, a job that Yang had fought against fiercely, until it was time to confront Ruby where it would be her job to deal with Ruby.

And so they began.

Because of the modifications had Ruby had made to the house Blake was mostly unable to spy on Ruby unless she was in the backyard. What she reported worried everyone. While Ruby seemed to be a good parent, if you don't count the isolation, Blake found that Jewel always had a mask on, and her entire body was covered at all times when she was outside. Blake thought she might be deformed, but Yang said Ruby wouldn't care about that and wouldn't try to hide it. She stated that there must be some other reason for the mask. Though she couldn't think of one.

They found that Ruby rarely left the house going out only once to get some groceries and a few other basic supplies.

And finally the week was up.

Their plan was to sneak over the wall to the backyard and go in the backdoor. If it was locked Blake would use her lock picking skills to unlock it. They wanted it to be dark, but not so late that Ruby and Jewel had gone to bed, so they decided to get started at 9.

They used Weiss's glyphs to scale the wall in a matter of minutes. However as they were crossing the yard Yang, of course, stept in a small hole nearly spraining her ankle and letting out a yell that Blake was barely able to cover in time. After a few minutes of quiet cursing and Weiss's stares they finally continued.

The door was another problem. It was locked, but the problem was the lock was very high grade. Blake had been working on it for almost 15 minutes, and Yang was getting ready to just knock the door down, when they finally heard the soft click. Opening the door they got a good look into the livingroom.

While it wasn't the fanciest place ever it had the charm of being homely and well lived in. The TV was large but not too large, the couches were comfortable looking and well used, The pictures on the walls showed images of Jewel's art and happy times Ruby had had with her daughter. The shelves were full of books and Jewel's creations, all placed carefully and with regard. From the door the kitchen could be partially seen as well, it had a wood flooring and a great amount of cooking utensils. It was also neat and without stacks of plates or dishes.

But all this was noticed for a second as Yang's, Blake's, and Weiss's eyes were all instantly drawn to the two inhabitants of the house. Ruby was sitting on one of the couches with Jewel on her lap as she helped her daughter sound out some of the harder words in a book.

But it was Jewel that stopped them.

It was obvious that Ruby was Jewel's mother. Her hair was the same black and red as her mother and she looked largely like a younger version of Ruby. That is, if you ignored the more unusual aspects of her appearance. On the top of her head were a pair of black wolf like ears, except they were more like a beowolf's ears than the ears of a wolf or wolf faunus. However that wasn't what drew their attention. Upon Jewel's face was a covering of grimm bone. It looked largely like the White Fang mask, but it was obvious at a glance that it was real. Nothing can compare to true grimm bone. But the bone wasn't only on Jewel's face. Like armor it covered her arms and legs as well.

Suddenly Jewel's ears perked and she turned her head to look at them. Her eyes were red but more like the red of Yang's eyes when she was angry than the red of that of a grimm, and in them they could see that no matter the similarities to a grimm in her appearance Jewel had a soul.

Ruby looked over to see what had caught Jewel's attention but the instant that she saw them she pulled Jewel out of her lap and stood up, putting herself in between Jewel and team (R)WBY.

"Jewel stay behind me," she said as she slowly made her way towards the front door.

Seeing this Yang stood up and walked towards Ruby. But when Ruby tensed she stopped.

"Ruby, is this what you have been hiding from us?" Yang asked softly.

"Stay away Yang," Ruby replied her eyes flashing from Yang to the others and back.

"Why didn't you tell us about this Ruby?" Yang said slowly moving forward again.

Ruby looked sadly at Yang, "I was worried that she would be hurt," she said.

Yang couldn't help but get angry at this, "What you thought I would hurt my niece just because she is a little different." She asked angrily.

"No," Ruby answered quickly glancing back to see how Jewel was doing. "I know you guys wouldn't hurt her, but other people might have, so I decided that it was best if I kept it a secret and disappeared."

Yang's anger deflated as fast as it had started, "Ruby, we would have protected her, I would personally beat up anyone who said something cruel about her."

Ruby just shook her head, "Yang, people wouldn't have understood. I wasn't going to take that risk."

Yang stopped right in front of Ruby, "Well like it or not we know now and we are going to help you rather you like it or not." Yang said, before looking back at Weiss and Blake, "Right guys?"

As Weiss and Blake both conformed what Yang had said Ruby finally broke down Yang catching her as she fell sobbing to her knees. She sat there hugging Yang as Yang whispered calming words and as Jewel clung onto her cloak trying to figure out what was going on.


End file.
